


"Not Just A Show."

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, The Bold Type - Freeform, The Outsiders, black lightning - Freeform, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace have another disagreement over a TV show. This time, it's The Bold Type.





	"Not Just A Show."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welp, It's two weeks later and I'm still struggling a bit, but I'm getting there. I've started a good amount of fics, now I just have to finish them lol. I hope you like this short one. I obviously watch The Bold Type and yes, I'm still mad at Kat lol. I never write anything but fluff so I wanted to try something new. Let me know what you think, and I hope everyone has a good weekend! I'm planning on spending mine in bed writing, so hopefully we will talk next week!

“Anissa it’s just a show. It’s not real,” Grace said, annoyance in her voice as she steered her car around a corner.

“This isn’t just about the show,” Anissa said hotly, eyes narrowed as she stared out the window. “It’s about you thinking that cheating is something that should be forgiven.”

“Whoa! Babe, I did _not_ say that,” Grace frowned. “Would you give me a break?” 

“You basically did if you think that Adena should forgive Kat for cheating on her!” Anissa exclaimed. Grace slowly pressed on the brake as they reached a red light. She turned to look at her girlfriend. 

“That’s not what I said. I said that maybe for Adena, a kiss isn’t a big deal. And I think the open thing could be good for them,” Grace shrugged. Anissa rolled her eyes.

“So she should be rewarded for cheating? Real nice, Grace.” Anissa’s grumbled, shaking her head. Grace clenched her jaw and pressed the gas as the light changed. 

“Damn, you must be mad. You never say my name,” Grace muttered. She gripped the steering wheel and glanced over at Anissa. “Unless we’re in bed.” 

“Is this a joke to you?” Anissa asked, turning in her seat to look at Grace. “You think cheating is just a big joke. I hope you don’t think the same rules apply with us because if you do, maybe we should just end this now.” 

“Are you serious? You’re making a big deal out of nothing!” Grace exclaimed, pulling into the parking lot of their apartment complex. “Can you calm down?” 

“Do _not_ tell me to calm down, Grace!” Anissa snapped, unbuckling her seatbelt. She pushed open the car door and quickly jumped out, slamming the door behind her. Grace fumbled with her own seatbelt, sighing loudly. 

“Anissa, wait!” she called to her girlfriend, who had already entered the building. Grace got out of the car and ran to the entrance, looking around. “Damn, that girl is fast.” She decided to take the stairs, running up three flights to their floor in hopes of getting there before Anissa. She got to their door just in time to see Anissa enter the apartment. 

“Babe, come on don’t be like this!” Grace said as she walked into the apartment. She heard the bathroom door close and walked over to see that Anissa had locked herself inside. Grace sighed and leaned her head against the door. 

“Anissa, can you please open the door?” Grace asked quietly. 

“You’re not understanding anything I’m saying to you,” Anissa’s muffled voice came from inside the bathroom. Grace placed both hands on either side of the door frame. 

“What am I not understanding?” Grace asked. 

“I don’t want to hear my girlfriend defend someone who cheated, no matter the circumstances,” Anissa said. “It scares me.” 

“Why? Because you think that I’ll do the same thing?” Grace asked. Anissa said nothing. “Anissa I would _never_ do that to you. That’s not even something that crosses my mind. I’m sorry if it seemed like I was defending cheating. You’re right, there’s no excuse for that.” 

“What if you get bored of me? Things won’t be perfect forever,” Anissa said quietly. 

“That doesn’t mean I’ll cheat,” Grace said. “And I’ll never get bored of you. You’re always teaching me new things, introducing me to stuff I never would have known about otherwise. Showing me different perspectives. I’ll never get bored with you.” Grace heard Anissa sigh on the other side of the door. 

“You say that now.” Anissa said. 

“I’ll say it always,” Grace said softly. “Baby please open the door.” Grace heard the lock click and watched the door open slowly. Anissa stood on the other side, pouting slightly. 

“I don’t want to lose you to someone else,” Anissa said. Grace moved her hands from the doorframe to Anissa’s waist.

“You won’t. I don’t want anyone else, and I never will.” Grace promised before kissing Anissa’s forehead. “I only want you.” Anissa tugged on Grace’s jacket, pulling her closer.

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking up at Grace. “If you’re not sure please tell me now because-”

“Baby I’m sure,” Grace said quietly. “I love you.” Grace lifted Anissa’s chin and kissed her softly. Anissa pulled back and sighed contently.

“It’s really hard to stay mad at you,” Anissa said with a small smile. 

“I don’t want you to be mad at me,” Grace said, gazing down at Anissa. “I’ll do anything to get you to smile at me like that. I hate it when you’re angry. I’m sorry.” Anissa wrapped her arms around Grace’s neck, and closed her eyes.

“I love you,” Anissa said. “Sorry for threatening to break up with you. You know I’m a hothead.” 

“I can handle it,” Grace said with a smile as she pulled back and took Anissa’s hands into her own, leading her to their bedroom. “Am I still in the doghouse?” Anissa bite her lower lip and thought for a moment. 

“No, you’re not,” Anissa said finally as she sat down on the bed. “Come here.” Anissa pulled Grace on top of her and kissed her firmly. Grace broke the kiss, grinning at her girlfriend.

“Did that count as a fight? And if it did, do we get to have make up sex now?” Grace asked, still smiling at Anissa. Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“No, I don’t think it did, but you know what, we can still have make up sex,” Anissa shrugged. “But first, I need you to do something for me.” Grace raised an eyebrow. 

“Anything,” she said. Anissa pulled her close and pressed her mouth against her ear. 

“I need you to go to the kitchen,” Anissa whispered. 

“And get the whipped cream? Ice cubes? What am I getting?” Grace asked eagerly. 

“I need you to go and get me,” Anissa said, running her hands down Grace’s back. “One of those cupcakes you made the other day. I am so hungry.” Grace sucked her teeth and looked down at Anissa, who was laughing hard. 

“Are you serious?” Grace asked. Anissa nodded through her laughter, wiping tears from her eyes. Grace rolled her eyes and got off the bed. “Goofy. Which one do you want?” 

“The strawberry frosted one!” Anissa called to Grace, who had already left the room. Grace walked back in, shaking her head as she handed Anissa the cupcake and sat back down. 

“Happy?” Grace asked. Anissa nodded, smiling mischievously before smashing the cupcake against Grace’s exposed neck and collarbone. “Babe! What the hell!” Anissa laughed, tossing the rest of the dessert in the trash can near the door as Grace tore off her leather jacket. "You got icing all over me!" 

“Yeah? And what’s the problem?” Anissa asked innocently as she climbed on top of Grace. 

“What’d you do that for?” Grace asked, frowning. Anissa leaned down and licked some of the icing off of Grace’s throat, making her moan in surprise. Anissa pulled back and stared at Grace, her eyes growing dark. 

“I told you I was hungry.”


End file.
